1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to transmission of data packets via a device communication channel, and more specifically, to applying processing algorithms on those data packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of a computing device, data packets may be sent between devices attached to a communication link and/or bus. A computer processor may send data to (or receive data from) a hard drive or other storage unit, for example. Data that is sent to or from a device may be transmitted in accordance with a particular format, such as the TLP (Transaction Layer Packet) defined in the PCI-Express Specification. Transported data may be in raw or unprocessed form; that is, no operations may have been performed on the data for purposes of transmission prior to it being sent over a communication link and/or bus.
Accordingly, busses and communication links that are configured to transport data in a particular format may be limited to any shortcomings that are present for that format. For example, it may be impossible to achieve or exceed a maximum bandwidth over a particular communication link and/or bus, and devices configured to send and receive packets in the particular format may not be performance efficient in terms of handling packet data.